mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is a unicorn pony and the lead character of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Her hometown is Canterlot, where she used to study under Princess Celestia. She holds the element of magic. Personality After being sent by Celestia to see to the arrangements of the Summer Sun celebration, Twilight is averse to making friends in Ponyville. Priding herself on being Princess Celestia's dearest pupil, she devoted all of her time to studying and none to making friends. After seeing the lengths the others would go for her, she began to open up. While Twilight possesses a wealth of book-knowledge, she has a relative dearth of social skills, and can appear simultaneously worldly and naive because of this, as demonstrated by her first slumber party, during which she employed an instructional book on slumber parties. Twilight is the most educated of all her friends by far, and tends to take a practical approach to solving problems. She is straightforward and honest, but is prone to sarcasm when her friends are being unreasonable. Though she is highly intelligent and has incredible magical powers, she remains very humble and modest, not wanting to outshine her friends or make a big deal out of her talents. Despite her initial aversion to the concept of friendship, she treasures her friends more than anything, and always does her best to be a good friend in return. She is also very tidy and organized. She is seen on many occasions cleaning up her house, sorting her library, and helping with the cleaning and preperations of different events in Ponyville. Skills Twilight, being a unicorn, has shown to be quite skilled with her magic. Unicorns normally tend to only posses a little magic that suits whatever talent they have, but Twilight being the wielder of the element of magic has shown herself to be a very powerful magician. She seems to be very skilled with her telekinetic powers, able to simultaneously move dozens of apples in Applebuck Season and in Boast Busters she was able to hold an Ursa Minor while moving a water tower. She can also cast magic spells that control animals' behavior as in Swarm of the Century, and she ignites into flames both in Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Feeling Pinkie Keen, though these instances are more likely cartoon stylization. Twilight can also teleport, or "wink out", and is shown doing several times in Applebuck Season. She does so again in The Ticket Master without intending it to happen. She can also grow mustaches on others' faces and change rocks into formal attire. Spike boasts about Twilight's magical powers several times. Relationships Princess Celestia '- Twilight is the student of Celestia, who is responsible for her relocation to Ponyville. They seem to share a familial bond, and Twilight has great respect for the Princess. '''Rarity '- Twilight has been on the receiving end of Rarity's makeovers multiple times. Rarity is one of three participants in Twilight's first sleepover. '''Fluttershy - Twilight is extremely confident in Fluttershy's natural empathy with animals - even more so than Fluttershy herself is. Rainbow Dash - Twilight has been shown to be impressed by Rainbow Dash's cloud-clearing abilities. She considers Rainbow to be a brave pony. Applejack - Twilight has been seen to appreciate Applejack's hard work, offering to help her with her farm on more than one occasion. Pinkie Pie - Twilight enjoys the presence of (or at least humors) Pinkie Pie, but is usually shown not to have nearly the requisite energy to deal with her on a regular basis. At one point she is seen reading a book and pretending to agree with everything Pinkie Pie says in a deadpan tone. 'Spike '- Spike is Twilight's assistant and closest friend. He often rides around on Twilight's back. Spike also serves as a channel of communication between Twilight and Princess Celestia via scrolls, which he often reads as well. Appearances : See also: appearances Twilight appears in every episode so far. Gallery Twilight.jpg|Twilight enraged Friendshipismagicpart1.png TwilightSparkle.jpg Snapped.png twilightavatar.PNG Frog1.jpg Suited-2a.jpg Tix.png Trivia *Twilight Sparkle is originally based on the unicorn pony named Twilight from the original series but the colors is almost the same as the G3 earth pony named Twilight Twinkle except for the mane and tail. *As shown in the episode Winter Wrap Up, Twilight is shown to have both Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes) and Chiroptophobia (Fear of Bats). *Twilight is the only character to have appeared in every episode of the series. *In the first episode, Spike mentioned that Princess Celestia had arranged for Twilight to stay in "a library." The sign of an open book is still seen posted outside the building/tree in every shot of the entrance, but the specific arrangement hasn't been revisited. *Twilight's angry take from Feeling Pinkie Keen is similar to the appearance of the Pokémon Rapidash. *Twilight was once turned to stone, then restored in the episode Stare Master. *Twilight is the only pony of the primary characters to have 4 syllables in her name in comparison to everyone else having 3. Category:Unicorns